


Love Can Change Your Mind

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Grief, Healing, Internal Dialogue, Mourning, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-11
Updated: 2000-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about the nature of death and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Change Your Mind

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, love can change your mind.”

“Or destroy it.”

“Love always heals, never hurts.”

“No—I was broken by love.”

“By loss, not love.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?”

“Love hopes for a reunion. Loss wallows in grief. Put away your sorrow and live.”

“I can’t live if he is not here.”

“Nonsense. You can live. You are yourself. Not him. You.”

“It feels like part of myself was destroyed when he was.”

“A part was. He was your master.”

“And more.”

“Yes?”

“He was…everything.”

“No. He was only himself.”

“Everything to me.”

“He was not everything to you…else you would not have lived a second past his death.”

“So the very fact that I am alive says that I did not love him as much as I should have!”

“No. The opposite in fact. That’s the wonder of it. Love lives on for the beloved, even when the heart would rather be with the loved one, even through death.”

“You’re right. I don’t want to be here. I want to be with him.”

“Sometimes, Obi-Wan, love consists of realizing that you cannot be with him, but he is with you.”

“He is with me?”

“Oh, indeed, yes, Obi-Wan! With you, of you, in you.”

“He is with me? Then the universe is not the howling wilderness I thought it was.”

“No…it never was.”

“It never…?”

“With love there is no howling wilderness, only peace and sacred beauty.”

“All the fears, all the night terrors, what were they then?”

“Only dreams, Obi-Wan. Only dreams.”

“Only dreams. Not reality.”

“He is with you, Knight. You are not alone. You will never be alone.”

“You’re right, then. Love **can** change your mind.”


End file.
